Jalousie
by Uema
Summary: Se base sur l'épisode l'épisode 8 de la saison 1 d'Uta no Prince-Sama après que Natsuki soit allé parler à Nanami. Syo se sent mal émotionnellement après leur discution avec Nanami. Il en fait part à Natsuki qui s'occupera de lui, pour le plus grand malheur du blondinet.


OS sur un Natsuki x Syo du manga "Uta no Prince-Sama".

[|]

**Pairing :** Natsuki Shinomiya x Syo Kurusu

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de ce light novel/jeu-vidéo/anime ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les mettre en scène dans mes fictions. Le créateur de ce light novel/jeu-vidéo/anime est Broccoli. 

* * *

Syo n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Il déposa son regard sur les morceaux de sparadrap posés sur le sol.

Plus tôt, il avait séparé sa chambre en deux, une partie pour lui et une autre pour Natsuki.

En prétextant qu'à partir de maintenant, ils étaient ennemis.

_Ennemis..._

Il ne put retenir un léger rire.

Le blondin se retourna sur le ventre, posant son visage sur le matelas de sorte à ce qu'il observe le lit de Natsuki, plongé dans l'ombre contrairement au sien qui était éclairé par sa lampe de chevet.

C'est en sentant les morceaux des morceaux de métal qu'il comprit qu'il portait toujours sa salopette verte, son grand coup de cœur.

- Natsuki ?

Syo entendit simplement les bruits de draps froissés.

Il se leva de son lit, se plaçant debout face à la limite qu'il avait lui-même imposé.

- Natsuki.

Il soupira face à l'ignorance de son ami d'enfance.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'intéresses à Haru-chan ?  
- Je te l'ai déjà dit... Syo-chan..., murmura-t-il d'une voix légèrement endormie en se tournant face à son interlocuteur.

Le blondin serra les points, se contentant de fixer un point imaginaire sur le sol.

- Syo-chan serait-il jaloux ?, questionna Natsuki en se levant de son lit pour se diriger vers son petit Syo-chan. Petit et mignon, comme il le disait souvent.  
- Q-Quoi ?! Je ne suis pas—

Le cœur de ce pauvre Syo manqua un battement lorsqu'il aperçut Natsuki face à lui, alors qu'il était pourtant dans son lit quelques secondes plus tôt. Il soupira face à son manque d'attention.

Natsuki s'était arrêté devant la limite imposée par son homologue, lui aussi.

Le plus âgé déposa ses mains sur les joues du plus jeune pour lever son regard face à lui.

- Syo-chan, tu es chou et je t'aime... (1)  
- Idiot !, cria-t-il en plaquant sa main droite sur le visage de Natsuki alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

L'idole de la classe A agrippa le poignet de Syo, l'écartant lentement de son visage avec un sourire des plus étranges.

Natsuki glissa sa main détenant le poignet du plus jeune sur la joue de celui-ci, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les sienne avec douceur, comme s'il avait peur de le casser.

Syo ne put qu'agripper la chemise de Natsuki de ses mains ; il savait qu'il avait réagi comme un enfant face au choix de ce dernier, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Lorsque Natsuki retira ses lèvres de celles du cadet, il les posa sur la peau de son cou, en jetant un regard à la "limite" qu'avait instauré Syo quelques heures plus tôt.

- Je peux ?

L'idole de la classe S suivit le regard de son homologue en déposant lui aussi son regard distrait sur sa limite assez... minable.

- O-Oui..., il reporta son attention sur Natsuki qui le poussait de plus en plus en direction de son lit, M-MAIS ! AT-ATTENDS !

Natsuki ignora les protestations du plus jeune, l'asseyant sur son lit pour plaquer doucement son dos contre le mur, profitant de ce moment de faiblesse pour l'embrasser une seconde fois.

Syo resserra son emprise sur la chemise de l'autre homme, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher d'apprécier les moments dans lesquels Natsuki pouvait être comme ça.

Il l'avait vraiment vexé, lorsqu'il avait parlé avec « Haru-chan », mais il ne pouvait de toute manière pas réfréner ses sentiments envers lui.

Natsuki recula légèrement son corps de celui du blondin, s'asseyant sur le matelas en le fixant.

- Alors ? Tu es toujours jaloux ?  
- Là n'est pas le problème !

Syo apposa ses mains sur les épaules du plus vieux, basculant d'un mouvement vif sur celui-ci pour s'assoir sur lui à califourchon, croisant les bras sur son torse avec un air victorieux.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux.

Il déplaça son regard sur la droite.

- C'est juste que... Je n'aime pas vraiment quand tu montres ton affection à Haru-chan... De cette façon..., murmura-t-il en délaçant son regard à plusieurs reprises alors que des rougeurs venaient parsemer son visage au fur et à mesure qu'il divulguait ses propos. Il baissait le ton pour finir par en murmurer la fin avec cette voix d'enfant boudeur qu'il pouvait avoir par moments.

Natsuki rit lorsque Syo glissa ses yeux dans sa direction.

- Il n'y a rien de drôle !

L'élève de la classe A déposa la paume de sa main sur le haut du crâne du petit blond, lui murmurant un « Je sais » affectueux. Il amena lentement le visage de celui-ci sur son torse pour l'étreindre. Syo se nicha contre lui en resserrant ses poings contre le tissu de sa chemise, plaçant son front dans le creux du cou de Natsuki. Celui-ci caressait le bras du plus jeune avec son index, glissant son visage dans ses cheveux blonds.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes blottis ensemble, à profiter de la chaleur de l'autre sans dire un mot.

Syo se releva lentement, enjambant le corps de son aîné pour se placer à califourchon sur celui-ci, le regardant fixement. Il approcha lentement son visage de celui de son homologue, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes tandis que Natsuki passait un de ses bras autour de sa taille, ainsi que son autre main se glissait sur sa joue. Syo se replaça correctement sur son ami d'enfance en entourant sa nuque de ses bras pour disposer d'une meilleure prise sur ses lèvres.

Ils séparèrent leurs lèvres un court instant avant que celles du plus âgé ne viennent titiller une nouvelle fois celles de Syo qui sentait déjà une douce chaleur parcourir son corps, en particulier au niveau de ses pommettes. Natsuki resserra sa prise sur la taille du petit blond tandis que sa main s'aventurait dans ses cheveux pour arrêter sa course à l'arrière de son crâne pour appuyer ses lèvres sur celles de son partenaire.

Leurs bouches se détachèrent une seconde fois l'une de l'autre, laissant Natsuki déposer son front sur celui du blondin.

- Je t'aime, Syo-chan, murmura-t-il en provoquant une légère vague de rougeurs sur les pommettes du concerné.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit un poing frapper à sa porte qu'il décida de se détacher de son compagnon.

- Oh, Haru-chan, dit-il avec le sourire tandis que la demoiselle le saluait également, polie comme à son habitude.

_« Haru-chan... »_

- Est-ce que Syo-kun est ici ? Les garçons nous attendent tous les trois, ils ont prévus une sortie, expliqua la jeune femme.  
- Syo-chan et moi avions déjà prévu quelque chose.  
- QU-

Syo s'était relevé de son lit pour se diriger d'un pas rapide aux côtés de Natsuki, qui plaqua sa main sur les lèvres sur plus jeune, ne permettant visiblement aucunes contradictions. L'interlocuteur de Nanami expliqua à celle-ci qu'il était réellement navré de ne pas pouvoir les rejoindre, lui souhaitant une très bonne journée avant de refermer la porte de leur chambre, la fermant à clef.

Syo abaissa la main de Natsuki à l'aide de la sienne pour pouvoir être en mesure de parler.

- Comment ça on a _déjà_ quelque chose de prévu ?!

Natsuki laissa glisser sa main sur le visage de Syo pour agripper son menton de celle-ci, amenant le corps du plus jeune face au sien. Il se pencha légèrement en direction de son visage pour reprendre là où ils s'en étaient arrêtés. 

* * *

(1) Phrase reprise mot pour mot de l'épisode 8.

En espérant que cet OS vous ai plu.


End file.
